


Dream Lantern - Your Name/Yuri!!! On Ice AU

by haruciel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruciel/pseuds/haruciel
Summary: Based on the movie Kimi No Na Wa (Your Name) directed by Makoto Shinkai, comes the KimiNoNaWa/Yuri!!! On Ice AU.





	1. Dream Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While reading this first chapter, I suggest that you listen to this small playlist that I made here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF8XRxOIEGLA921hMYsqbDWs_-ArXK2Ky 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_“That day when the stars came falling. It’s almost as if a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view.”_

 

Yuri Katsuki woke up from a dream he was having, and like every other one of his dreams, he quickly forgot it. He couldn't remember a lot of his dreams, even the good ones. And he never took the time to write down the ones he did remember in a journal like some people did. Most of the time he would wake up on a happy note, so he would assume that he had a good dream.

“ _It must have been a really good dream._ ” The boy thought to himself again that morning.

He sighed as he began to fantasize about living in a city, far, far, away from the small town of Hasetsu, his hometown. Now _that_ would be Yuri’s definition of a good dream. It's not that Hasetsu was bad, but it had nothing much to offer. His parents ran one of the few “big” businesses in town, that being a natural spring onsen. And most of the time it resulted in him being the target of side comments from his classmates. “ _You don’t have to worry about your future,”_ they would say “ _you will eventually inherit your father's business and live here forever._ ” Yuri tried not to let it bother him because he knew deep down that they were absolutely wrong. He had no plans of staying in this town; instead he planned on leaving to Tokyo right after graduating high school, leaving his sister Mari to inherit the family business.

Yuri’s mind began to trail of as he imagined himself living in a city like Tokyo, when he heard knocking on the door.

“Yuri...hurry up. Yuko will be here soon. You don't want to keep her waiting again.” He heard Mari say from the other side of the door.

“ _Again_?” He thought to himself. Usually, he’s always ready before Yuko came knocking at his door in the morning. They both managed to walk to school together every morning, sometimes accompanied by their friend Pichit who would catch up to them on his bike. Yuri sighed as he once again began getting ready to perform his usual daily routine.

♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦

 

“I was planning on making more Katsudon using the leftover ingredients from yesterday, but since you ate a good portion yesterday, I have to think of something else to cook.” His mother said during breakfast, sounding somewhat proud.

“Yesterday?” Yuri asked as he finished his breakfast.

“You ate a lot yesterday! More than usual too, but I’m glad. It shows that you enjoy my cooking.”  she smiled warmly at her son.

Yuri tried remembering yesterday’s events, but his mind felt hazy. His mind reminded him of what Mari said earlier.

“Mari, what did you mean about how I shouldn’t keep Yuko waiting ‘ _again’_? What happened yesterday?”

“Well, you kept walking around the onsen and gasping at everything you saw. Dad kept telling you to sit down and eat, but then you stood in front of the family photos in awe for a while. You acted like you’ve never seen them before.” Mari said indifferently.

“What….I don’t remember doing that.” Yuri became more and more confused as he tried forcing himself to remember. Why couldn't he remember? He remembered stuff that happened the day before, but it was almost as if yesterday never happened.

He quickly finished eating breakfast, deciding to shake off the dazed feeling he had in his mind. He grabbed his backpack and put his shoes on. Before heading out the door, he looked down at the red braided cord around his wrist, which gave him a weird sense of comfort knowing that it was there with him. Yuri remembered getting the red braided cord as a present from his mom, and ever since would always wear it around his wrist.

“Remember that tonight we’re performing the _kuchikamizake_ ritual,” Yuri’s mother told him before he left.

“ _Shoot_ ” Yuri had forgotten that the ritual was today. He supposed that he’d worry about that later.

♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦

 

“Got enough sleep?” Yuko asked Yuri as they both walked to school. “You weren’t acting like yourself yesterday. The whole class was surprised that you were capable of doing something like that.”

“Ehh?! The whole class?! What do you mean?” Yuri asked, starting to become worried. She had no idea what Yuko was talking about.

“You mean you don’t remember?” Someone behind them said. They both turned around to see Pichit approaching the two of them on his bike.

“I actually have no idea what you two are talking about” Yuri admitted.

“We were in art class Yuri, and you overheard Michele and Emil talking about you, so you knocked over their paint brushes and canvas. The whole classroom was shocked. Even those two didn't know how to react” Yuko said.

Yuri’s face darkened a shade of pink. “Eh?! I did that?”

“You're lucky Minako sensei wasn’t in the room! She might be our ballet coach, but I don't think she’d like seeing you knocking things down.”  Pichit stated.

“Why can't I remember any of this? Did I do anything else?” Yuri worriedly asked.

“Well…” both friends began to say at the same time.

“Seriously? Oh no, I want to go home” Yuri tried covering his head in embarrassment.

“Don't worry about it Yuri! It was fun seeing a side of yours that neither of us have seen before” Pichit smiled.

“I would be even more embarrassed if I could actually remember” Yuri mumbled. Both Yuko and Pichit laughed and began talking about the upcoming festival.

Yuri really wanted to head back home but he somehow managed to pull himself together enough to continue heading to school.

 

♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦

 

“Open your books to where we left off yesterday class and begin to take notes,” Minako sensei instructed as she began writing words down on the chalkboard.

Yuri sighed as he opened his notebook to copy down notes. He always found it strange how is ballet instructor also happened to be his homeroom teacher. “ _This wouldn't happen if he lived in a city like Tokyo._ ” he quickly thought.

“Seeing that everyone has been talking about the comet, I decided to focus a small part of class today on astronomy” she began. The whole class gave their full attention to Minako all of them curious on what she had to say. Everyone knew about the comet because the news kept on showing a lot of coverage of it. The news named it comet _Tiamat_.

“The comet crosses the earth in 1200 year cycles, and this year marks the year that we are fortunate enough to see it once more. The news has predicted that we will be able to see the comet on the night of the town festival, after _kataware doki._ ” Minako wrote down the kanji for the word _kataware._

“The word _Kataware_ itself means a fragment, and added with ‘doki’, it gives us the meaning of the time we call twilight,” she began “many speculate that supernatural things happen during Kataware doki. Some even say that during that short period we can see the non-human form of something.”

“Sensei, I heard that the word is an archaism since we speak in a regional dialect and that the official word is _tasogaredoki_ ” a classmate said.

“You’re right,” Minako answered “I believe we use the word kataware doki more often because here in the countryside we that during twilight, the sky is still bright but we aren’t able to see the sun.”

Yuri was listening intently to Minako sensei’s lecture. He was writing notes down on his notebooks when he flipped to the next page.

“Huh?” Yuri studied the page of his notebook. It was covered in sketches of places in town. He flipped through more pages on the rest of his notebooks and saw that they were also filled with sketches and words in a language he could not understand. “ _Is this Russian?”_ he asked himself. Yuri took a Russian language class back in Junior High, so he forgot a lot of what he learned. But he could make out a few of the phrases on the pages.

“ _Кто ты?_ ” Yuri read out loud to himself. “ _Who are you_?” He looked up at Pichit who was sat in front, but Pichit was focused on Minako sensei. Yuri didn't think he would go to the trouble and do all this on his notebook.

“ _Who_ _are_ _you?_ ” Yuri read once more, not exactly sure who or what he was directing this question to.

He looked out the window and thought about all the people out there in the world that he has yet to ask this question to, and all the people who could ask _him_ this same exact question.

  
_Who are you_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Done. If you're reading this, I assume that you read all of the first chapter. Thank you for that! Feel free to leave a comment below :) And those living in the U.S, Your Name comes out in theaters today! Have fun seeing the movie on the big screen!
> 
> In this AU, Yuko and Pichit are the same age as Yuri, and Pichit conveniently lives in Japan. Also, if anyone who knows the correct way to write "who are you?" in Russian, let me know! I use google translate for this.


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Character's are not mine and belong to the greatest Kubo sensei, and story was inspired by Makoto Shinkai's Kimi No Na Wa movie.

**Chapter 2: Wish**

Yuri sighed as he got his kimono out of the closet. He would have to wear it for tonight, but first he had to make sure it was clean.

Every year, Yuri and Mari would take part in this ritual to make this riced-base sake called kuchikamisake, which involves human saliva as a fermentation starter. Yuri hated doing the ritual in public; the chances of his high school friends seeing him were higher then.

 His parents insisted on him doing the ritual every year, and he never found the courage to tell him he didn’t want to do it.

 As he was tying his hair back with the red braided cord, he heard someone knocking at his door.

 “Its me” Mari said.

 “Come in” Yuri called.

 Mari slided the door open and stepped in.

 “Hey, do you have a lint roller I can use?  My kimono gathered a lot of lint from sitting in the closet for long.” Mari asked.

 “Sure, give me a sec” Yuri replied as he opened his drawer to find the lint roller.

 “Hey Mari, do you think if I continue making the kuchikamisake offering to the Gods, will they eventually grant my wish?” Yuri asked suddenly as he handed her the lint roller.

 “Eh? Where did this come from?” Mari asked.

 “It's just...my wish is to live in a city like Tokyo...but I would have more confidence in that wish coming true if I knew I had someone by my side. Having the support of the God’s would be good to have.” Yuri confessed.

 Mari took a drag out of her cigarette.

“Well, lets see how tonight's ritual will go. But if you want to leave town that badly, I think you should gather enough strength to do so on your own free will”. She said, and exited the room.

Yuri pondered his sister’s words. True, if he really did want to leave, _which he did_ , he might have done so a while back. He could have convinced his parents to let him finish his high school studies there. So what was stopping him from doing so? It was an unexplainable feeling that he felt deep down inside of him, a feeling that told him that now was not the time to leave Hasetsu. Yuri would have to endure living here a bit longer.

 

♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦

**8:15 pm**

 

The sound of the fire crackling in the night enhanced Yuri and Mari’s performance that night. A crowd gathered around them as they performed in front of the town shrine.

They both have practiced this ritual since they were young, so their movements were elegant and graceful as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Everyone’s eyes were enthralled in the way their red and white kimono’s swayed back and forth as their danced.

The music continued, and the part of the ritual came up in which Yuri and Mari both sat on the floor to chew on cooked rice. Then, they held a container in front of their mouths in order for them to spit out the resulting liquid from the rice. They sealed the container box together with red ribbons to leave the mixture to ferment. Eventually, the enzymes from Yuri and Mari’s saliva will break down the carbohydrates in the chewed rice which will eventually produced the alcohol known as kuchikamisake.

The crowd were in awe during the entire performance. Some people however, did not share the same feeling.

 “I can't believe it”

 “Gross. I guess this is what you do when you’re a member of a family who follow the old ways”

 Yuri heard these comments from the people in the crowd. He knew without a doubt that it was probably Michele and Emil’s group of friends who were saying those comments. Yuri wanted to run and hide himself in his room, but pulled himself together enough to finish the performance.

 

♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦♢♦

 

“How can they be so incredibly ignorant? What right gives them to say or even think such things about me?!” Yuri ranted to Mari on their way back home from their ritual.

 “Just ignore them. People like them aren't worth getting mad at” Mari nonchalantly replied.

 Yuri couldn't believe that his classmates had the audacity to say things like that in public. Mari was right; Yuri _knew_ he shouldn't waste his feelings by getting mad at people like them. But he couldn't help feeling embarrassed of being scorned like that.

 They were walking down steps in which Yuri stopped to catch a perfect view of the town of Hasetsu. The small town that trapped him in his world of unaccomplished dreams.

 “I HATE THIS TOWN. I HATE THIS LIFE. PLEASE MAKE ME A HANDSOME CITY BOY IN MY NEXT LIFE!” Yuri shouted his words mixed with his inner emotions into the empty night sky.

 “C’mon Yuri, people living nearby might be sleeping already.” Mari said as she walked past him.

 

 " _I just hope my wish was heard."_ Yuri thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! I'm out of school, so updates should be faster.
> 
> Feel free to comment any typos you notice, or any suggestions that you have! 
> 
> If you would like to see Yuri and Mari's performance, watch this scene from Kimi No Na Wa here: https://youtu.be/BXe-c8xDQm0


	3. Chapter 3: First View of Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you listen to this song when Yuri walks out the apartment. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trnz_D48zp8
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!

**Chapter 3: First View of Russia**

 

**7:55 am**

The sound of an alarm clock going off from a nearby phone woke the man up. He reached out to grab the phone to turn the annoying alarm off, but he ended up falling off the bed in the process. 

The man groaned as the impact with the floor was hard. He then tried removing the covers that still clung to his body. 

_ “Strange”,  _ he thought. The bed sheets weren’t the usual peach colored ones that he always used. He looked up, and realized that the posters on the walls seemed unfamiliar as well. In the corner of the room, he could see a brown poodle still sleeping on a small cushion. 

_ Who’s room was he in? _

He quickly realized that it wasn’t just the room that was different. His body also felt different. Something down  _ there _ didn’t feel familiar. 

Quickly, he got off the floor and tried finding a bathroom. “ _ I must be dreaming _ ” he tried reassuring himself. The hallways of what seemed to be a small apartment looked unfamiliar to him. Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and did a double take at the person he saw in the mirror. 

The man looking back at him was absolutely beautiful. They had short, silver hair with bangs that covered his left eye, and their eyes were a shade of blue similar to the color of the water in the onsen. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and could see the well toned chest of the body. 

Yuri Katsuki knew that this had to be a dream. How else could he be inhabiting the body of another man. ‘ _ A very attractive man at that’ _ he quickly added. 

“ _ Oi _ Victor, hurry up. I need to use the bathroom.” Yuri heard someone say as the person began knocking on the door. He noticed the person was speaking in Russian, but somehow Yuri managed to understand what the person said. The person also referred to him as Victor... 

Yuri opened the door and saw an angry looking teenage boy staring back at him. The boy had medium length blonde hair and was wearing a black sweatshirt with a tiger picture in the middle. 

“You’re in the way!” the boy said as he shoved Yuri aside as he slammed the bathroom door on him. 

“What a strange dream” Yuri said as he stared at the door. Just then, he heard a phone going off in the room that he woke up in. Yuri walked back and picked up the phone, seeing that he got a message from someone named Chris.

“ **You’re going to be late~** ” the text read.  

“Ehh, who’s Chris? And late for what?” Yuri thought. He looked around, and saw that on top of the desk there was a brochure for the Saint Petersburg State University. 

“Am I late to class?” Yuri wondered. He quickly got himself dressed, grabbed the backpack on the desk chair and the phone. Rushing to the bathroom, he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he opened the door, the poodle he saw earlier was sitting in the doorway wagging its tail. 

“You must be hungry...Makkachin!” Yuri said after looking at Makkachin’s collar. He found some dog food in the kitchen and placed some in a bowl on the floor with “Makkachin” written on it.

It seemed that the Russian boy seemed to have left, so Yuri made sure Makkachin had water and more food to eat and drink later. He then headed out the door of the apartment.  

“This is too realistic...” Yuri sighed as he closed the door behind him. 

When he looked up, Yuri gasped at the view before him. He was in an apartment building for sure, as he was able to see the view of the tall landscapes of a city. The only times that Yuri has seen buildings so tall were either on the internet or on the TV. 

Yuri knew this was a dream, but as he was walking around the streets of the unfamiliar city to try and find the university, he was so taken aback by the city’s beauty. Yuri knew for sure that he was nowhere near Hasetsu anymore. 


End file.
